Musical Love
by Anime-and-food-is-life
Summary: The guild is a bit quiet one day, so Mira has Lucy play something on a piano as entertainment. This leads Natsu to play a song that he wrote for someone. Is the song for Lucy? Read to find out. -Slight Musical Au- (maybe) Nalu one shot. I just wrote this cause one of the songs I use just screamed NALU to me. Enjoy!


**Hello Peeps! It's Astra.**

 **I'm kinda stuck on my other story, like logistics and stuff, so I decided to post a oneshot so you peeps wouldn't be bored.**

 **The first song I use in this story is 'Symphony' by Zara Larson. The second is an original called 'Shine'. I do occasionally write some songs that resemble my ships, but this one sounded so much like something Natsu would sing Lucy. So it's in here. Also, the reason Lucy plays so many instruments is that I imagine her father forcing her to play them all, just so he could brag about it.**

 **Hope you enjoy this cute musical oneshot while you wait for chapter 4 of my other story.**

It was a slow day at the guild. Not many people were there. The few that were there were seperated into small groups and talking quietly. Lucy was currently sitting at the bar, drinking a smoothie, and talking to Mira about random stuff. Somehow, during the conversation, instruments had come up.

"So, Mira, do you play any other instruments besides guitar?" Lucy prompted.

"I actually do. I can play a smidgen of piano, though I'm not that good at it. I tried to play Lisanna's flute once, but I failed. Miserably." Mira laughed.

"Lisanna plays the flute?"

"Yeah. She's been taking lessons on the side since she got back from Edolas, as a way to calm down. Now that I think about it, a number of people play an instrument. There's the obvious, like Gajeel" Lucy shudders, "Then there's the people who do it to relax, like Lisanna and Levy who plays the piano a bit. And then we have one or two people who are professionally trained, like Natsu."

"Natsu is professionally trained?! In what instrument? How have I not heard about it before?" Lucy started rambling.

"Lucy, calm down your questions. He started learning two years after he arrived at the guild. Master originally signed him up for piano lessons so he could use his destructive hands for something productive. He complained about it a lot, but eventually grew to love it. He even signed up for voice and composing lessons. At least that's what I've heard. There's a reason he doesn't let people know about it. It's something extremely personal to could see it as a weakness, if you want to look at it that way. And we all know Natsu and how he is too prideful to admit a lot of his weaknesses."

"Huh. That makes sense." Lucy replied.

"Lucy, what about you?" Mira asked.

Lucy cocked her head, "What do you mean, Mira?"

"I mean, do you play any instruments?"

"I actually do! My father wanted me to be skilled on the musical arts so that I could perform at all the stupid banquets he hosted. For those banquets, he made me learn piano, flute, viola, cello, violin, oboe, clarinet, guitar, and voice lessons for nearly ten years. I can still play most of them decently, but I like to believe that my piano and violin skills are my best, because my mother started me on learning them well before my father decided for me to learn them."

"Wow Lucy! I am extremely impressed. How do you remember all those instruments?"

Lucy sweatdropped, "My teacher would make me drill the instruments into my head daily. No breaks."

"Anyways… I was wondering if you would help me wheel out the guild's baby grand onto the stage. I was hoping that someone could play it as entertainment. I mean, you certainly could. And maybe we can even get Natsu to play! That would be a treat. And I know he's here."

"Oh sure Mira. I'll help you. You're just going to have to help me find some sheet music. I know it's here. It's for the song called 'Symphony'"

"I know where that is."

"Ok. Let's wheel it onto the stage first."

So that's the conversation that got Lucy roped into playing a song for her whole guild, when none of them even know of her talent.

The celestial mage in question was currently trying to calm down before playing. She took some deep breaths in and started.

 **I've been hearing symphonies**

 **Before all I heard was silence**

 **A rhapsody for you and me**

 **And every melody is timeless**

At this point, the guild had quieted and were looking at the stage, watching in wonder as Lucy performed.

 **Life was stringing me along**

 **Then you came and you cut me loose**

 **Was solo singing on my own**

 **Now I can't find the key without you**

 **And now your song is on repeat**

 **And I'm dancin' on to your heartbeat**

 **And when you're gone, I feel incomplete**

 **So if you want the truth,**

Natsu had only just noticed the soft noise coming from the opposite side of the guild. He had been sitting in the corner with Erza and Gray talking about a recent job.

 **I just wanna be part of your symphony**

 **Will you hold me tight and not let go?**

 **Symphony**

 **Like a love song on the radio**

 **Will you hold me tight and not let go?**

 **I'm sorry if it's all too much**

 **But every day you're here, I'm healing**

 **And I was runnin' out of luck**

 **I never thought I'd find this feeling**

Towards the end of the song, Lucy sang louder and more confidently. She hadn't felt this free in a while.

 **'Cause I've been hearing symphonies**

 **Before all I heard was silence**

 **A rhapsody for you and me**

 **And every melody is timeless**

 **And now your song is on repeat**

 **And I'm dancin' on to your heartbeat**

 **And when you're gone, I feel incomplete**

 **So if you want the truth,**

 **I just wanna be part of your symphony**

 **Will you hold me tight and not let go?**

 **Symphony**

 **Like a love song on the radio**

 **Will you hold me tight and not let go?**

 **Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah**

 **Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah**

 **And now your song is on repeat**

 **And I'm dancin' on to your heartbeat**

 **And when you're gone, I feel incomplete**

 **So if you want the truth**

 **(Oh, oh, oh)**

 **I just wanna be part of your symphony**

 **Will you hold me tight and not let go?**

 **Symphony**

 **Like a love song on the radio**

 **(Oh) Symphony**

 **Will you hold me tight and not let go?**

 **Symphony**

 **Like a love song on the radio**

 **Will you hold me tight and not let go?**

The song came to an end and Lucy took a huge breath and sighed. She looked to the audience nervously, waiting for their judgment. The entire guild broke out into applause.

From where Natsu was sitting, he could see Lucy walk down from the stage and say something to Mira. Meanwhile, he was still trying to understand how her voice and sounded so angelica and why the hell was his heart beating so fast. Maybe it was love. No, it couldn't be. He shook his head and decided to go compliment Lucy on her playing.

While she was talking to Mira, Lucy saw Natsu walk up to her. With a nonverbal sign to Mira as to pause the conversation, she turned to the dragon slayer.

"Hey Natsu."

"Luce! Where did you learn how to play piano so well? And how to sing like that? You sounded amazing!" Natsu complimented her with a genuine smile.

"Uh.. I learned to sing and play piano from a tutor when I was still in my father's house. Do you know any piano?" she asked nervously.

"I do know a tiny bit…"

"Could you play a song? Please?"

"I guess I could try. I'm not that good." he said sheepishly.

"I'm sure that's not true. Now get up there and play something that will shock me. In a good way!" Lucy ordered.

"Aye sir!" Natsu smirked and climbed up to the stage.

Lucy walked back to the bar, where Mira had watched the whole exchange.

"Can I get another smoothie? I feel like this is going to be a good show."

"Sure thing Lucy!"

As soon as Natsu got up to the stage and sat down, there was some confusion. Apparently some people didn't know why the fire dragon slayer would go up there. But all the yelling faded away as soon as he started playing.

"Um. This is an original piece called Shine. I wrote it for someone and uh.. I hope they get the message. Please enjoy it." he spoke nervously before beginning to sing.

 **I've been thinking 'bout you for a while,**

 **I just want to make you smile,**

 **You are the one light in this life,**

 **And you shine like a star in the sky,**

 **And I can't believe how brightly you shine,**

 **Just like a star through the night,**

 **My Light, My Life, You are everything to me,**

 **And I just want to see my star shine,**

 **My Light, My Life, You are everything to me,**

 **And I just want to see your smile.**

Lucy was dumbstruck by how beautiful his voice was. She could see why some may see this as a weakness, because it was so different from his normal personality. But that's why she enjoyed it so much. She got to watch her crush of almost 2 years perform an amazing song.

 **You're like a diamond in the rough,**

 **Shining but still tough,**

 **Like a pearl from the sea,**

 **And I can't believe my find.**

 **And I can't believe how brightly you shine,**

 **Just like a star through the night,**

 **My Light, My Life, You are everything to me,**

 **And I just want to see my star shine,**

 **My Light, My Life, You are everything to me,**

 **And I just want to see your smile.**

 **Like a shooting star you fly so high,**

 **I wish upon it every time,**

 **Hoping, dreaming, asking,**

 **For you to be mine.**

 **You are my star so shine.**

And with that, Natsu finished his song. He looked out to the person he had written the song for. Lucy. While playing it he finally realized why his heart had been beating so fast. It **was** love. And he hoped she knew and understood. By the look on her face, she might've.

"Hope you liked it." he told the audience and hopped off stage, walking towards Lucy.

"Did **you** like it?" he asked her when he stopped in front of her,

Lucy was visibly crying, but Natsu could tell it wasn't from sadness.

"Yes. I loved it. Is that how you really feel about me?" she whispered.

He took a step towards her and embraced her.

"It is. And always will be." he responded

He pulled back to look her in the eyes

"I love you, Lucy Heartfilia. And I hope that you know that now." he told her.

"I love you too, Natsu Dragneel. And I don't know how I would live without you." she responded.

With that, the two looked each other in the eyes and leaned in to kiss. When they finally did, it was so full emotions and love, that Lucy couldn't help but sigh into the kiss. They could hear cheering from their guildmates, but it didn't matter.

Natsu pulled back after a minute and turned around to face the guild with a huge smile.

For the rest of the day, there was a humongous party for the new couple that had come together over the piano, among other things.

It truly was a musical love.

fin


End file.
